


Worship Me, Teach Me

by cherryf3r3t



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Taeil Teaches Greek Mythology), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Worship, Haechan is a TA, I mean plot could exist but thats why this has a very ambiguous ending, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Strip Tease, Sub Moon Taeil, Switch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Taeil got booty, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryf3r3t/pseuds/cherryf3r3t
Summary: It wasn't Haechan's fault that he saw it, he just wanted some staples.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 31
Collections: Other Ships





	Worship Me, Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> aaahahhHAhahhhaHHHH  
> Wrote most of this in January on paper bc I was bored  
> And now I finish

Haechan sat behind the teacher's desk, helping grade papers and watching silently as Professor Moon taught the class. As he began to staple graded papers together he grumbled at the work. Even though he had told Professor Moon about the advantages of online work, he still insisted on assignments being handwritten or typed up and printed. Haechan didn't even expect this from his professor seeing as he was still much younger than most of his colleagues. But nevertheless, he absolutely loved being Professor Moon's TA. Being in his class for only a couple of years wasn't enough to satisfy Haechan. He had to be there longer so he could fulfill his desire to appreciate the man, maybe it was the beginning of a burning lust for him, bordering obsession for the teacher.

Professor Moon took no notice, continuing to teach as he always had. Now about the Greek goddess Aphrodite, mentioning in great detail about her beauty and events based on it. Haechan couldn't be bothered to listen to him when a perfect view of the teacher's ass came into view. There was just something about his frame, his physique, his body, that just screamed 'dominate me'.

It could be because of his shapely thighs or his stance whenever he leaned on his podium, unintentionally jutting his ass out as he stretched, almost taunting Haechan to do unthinkable sinful things to it. Or just maybe it was the sensual gazes Professor Moon gave to him whenever he completed a task or the soft fleeting touches on his back whenever they were alone grading papers together and working on lesson plans.

None of that even compared to when Haechan ran out of staples and when Professor Moon saw his dilemma, he pointed to the bottom drawer in his desk. Which upon opening to Haechan's surprise, lay a new unopened box of condoms and a fresh bottle of lube. He almost couldn't take his eyes off it but when he did, Professor Moon's ears were pink in color darkening by the second. Haechan locked his eyes on his teacher's for a very long second and grabbed the box of staples that were also in the drawer. Holding them up and walking back over to his chair to continue stapling the papers together and think about the very obvious sign he was just given.

He almost thought about leaving the subject matter alone until Professor Moon held his arm after class was over, surprising Haechan at how bashful and innocent he appeared. Nearly seeming embarrassed at the whole situation, he instigated.

"About what you saw in my desk today..."

"Oh, what might that be?" Haechan was intrigued into seeing what might happen, crossing his arms and leaning against the whiteboard, all while staring the Professor up and down.

Professor Moon seemed to see through his plan and rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. The lube, the condoms, don't be smart with me Haechan."

"Ah yes, those. I can't say I expected it. You never struck me for being promiscuous," Haechan stepped forward cornering his professor with the desk. "Are you fucking that many people to where you need that many supplies? Or are you just /that/ needy of a slut?" Haechan kept his eyes on him, catching the ever so slight shaking of his hands and the way his breath hitched before slowly steadying itself.

"Maybe... Maybe I /want/ to be needy-" He grabbed Haechan's hand and placed it on his hip, letting the fingers dig into his skin through his professional clothing. "I like how you look at me... Like you want to f-fuck me." He seemed awkward at using the foul language inside his own classroom, but that didn't stop him from pulling himself closer. Letting the /maybe I want you too/ express itself in the sensual gaze they shared and the way he slid his fingers up to loosen his tie.

"Wait," Haechan stepped aside and sat down in the chair, "Sit in my lap and take your clothes off, show me how bad you want me /Professor Taeil./"

His professor blinked as his name being spoken, not expecting it from the younger. But he stepped forward and sat on Haechan's spread legs. Keeping eye contact as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, loving the way Haechan would bite his lip harder whenever new skin was exposed. He tried to take his belt off but Haechan pulled his hips closer.  
"How can you be this beautiful, you're like a god, my very own deity to play with."

"You would love it if I were to worship you, but you should teach me, Professor. Teach me the proper ways of worshipping your lovely body." Haechan leaned in and kissed the soft skin covering his collarbone and chest, dragging his lips and tongue up his neck and nipping his earlobe.

Haechan stood up carefully holding his professor up and then dropping him in the chair, rubbing and squeezing his crotch. Savoring every whimper and sigh that came out of his teacher's mouth. He glanced backward and hopped up on the desk, beginning to take off his own shirt and jeans. Exposing himself to his teacher until nothing was blocking his professor's view of his body. "I want you to worship me-" He leaned back and spread his legs, "Come and worship me Taeil, that's your duty as my professor. Inside and Out."

Taeil looked at Haechan in his full naked glory and opened the drawer, taking only the lube out and stumbling as he made his way in between each of his thighs. He knows he's nervous and squeezes lube out onto his fingers and he slides them up and across the puckering hole in front of him. He must be hesitating too much because Haechan grabs his wrist and shoves the two fingers he been ready to use inside of him, "Give it to me Professor, teach me dammit!"

He's sure that whatever fear he had disappeared with those words because the next thing he knows is that his fingers are no longer inside his student and he's trusted all that he can inside the tight, poorly prepped hole. But Haechan doesn't seem to care, muttering 'Teach me' as his eyes roll back. Taeil isn't sure how he's the one that had to teach his student when the only thing he's fucked was his own hand. But now his student has taken his place and role and still has some strange amount of control of him, even while seemingly braindead over a cock. It still doesn't stop the commands he's hearing come from his student's mouth. 'Touch me, Kiss me, Teach me, Worship me' All sounding like repetitive robot noises.

So he does, he touches his chest and nipples, a dusty brownish pink, hard from the stimulation his chest has been getting. He kisses his neck and his cheeks and his lips and his hands. He places Haechan's own hands over his body like that's all his student is worth using for. Because he /needs/ to worship Haechan as if his life depends on it, just as Haechan has to worship Taeil the same. Maybe this is Haechan's way of teaching his teacher. Showing him how to worship his god inside and out. And leave evidence to tell the tale. 

So he does, he /bites/ his student's chest and shoulder, hard enough to leave marks because he needs to. Suckling on his nipples so hard they turn puffy. Gripping his hips hard enough that he sees red handprints ready to turn into bruises at any second. And he cums, so deep inside his student, there's no way he couldn't have learned. But it mustn't have been hard enough, his teachings must get through to him. So he fucks into his student as hard as he can, aided by the way Haechan is losing his angelic voice until all he can do is scream empty cries. Until Haechan lifts his head up and fucks his tongue into /his/ teacher's mouth to prove that he owns him. Because he does.

They are each other's gods and Taeil starts crying at how beautiful /his/ student is, scratching his back, and ordering him to do more because Taeil has known for years that Haechan owns him. 

But he owns Haechan and will continue to prove it to him, to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to do proper italics rn so suffer with /this/
> 
> Also I was not kidding when I said ambiguous ending although tiny hints are throughout this oneshot
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! I love hearing feedback about my work :D


End file.
